Gakuen Jutsu
by HyperAsianNinja
Summary: For fans of Gakuen Alice and Hinata. [Sasuhina, Hakuhina, Gaahina] Hinata decides to leave home since her friend, Gaara left unexpectidly. But she's about to face a whole lot of trouble in her new school.


Hyper: Hey hey hey. I've decided to make a new fic. Dun worry, I'll update School Life soon. This one is based off of Gakuen Alice, a.k.a Alice Academy, the only thing I've done is altered it, change the characters, 'n' all that other jazz.

ooo

"Oi! Please sign the petition so that our school won't shut down!" I yelled through the plastic megaphone.

"Why do you not want the school to shut down Hinata?" asked Yukai.

"Because! I don't want to go to a new school in the city! And I can't believe it! The school board is causing this!"

"But I heard that the city uniforms are so kawaii!" Yukai sighed and clasped her hands together in a dreamy way.

"Plus, we wouldn't have to take a school bus to this run down school anymore!" Another one of her friends agreed.

"But don't we have all of our memories stored in this school!" I defended.

"Memories?" They both said in unison.

"Yeah! All of our wonderful memories in this school!" I grinned. "Like when I first entered this school. Neji-niisan dressed me up, I was kinda shy at first and embarrassed, but then I got used to all of you. But the greatest memory was meeting Gaara.

_Flashback_

"We have a new student with us, his name is Sabaku Gaara. Does anyone have any questions for Sabaku-san?"

"Yeah, what's your favorite subject?"

"Technology." Gaara replied. (A/N: I honestly don't know what nanotechnology was so I just flat out put 'technology.'

There were a few murmurs and questions from the class like, "What's technology?"

ooo

I thought he was just a new transfer student who was really popular since kids hung around him so much... But then...

"Oi." Gaara called out. "Do you want to be my friend?"

I turned around.

And we've became friends in an instant.

We did practically everything together, we were partners in every project, and we even went to talent shows together, but usually Gaara took the cash prize.

Sometimes we were a bit... violent towards each other. And no matter what we did, Gaara always had his own special way of doing it. Gaara and I were basically always together everytime, and as Neji-nii said, we were practically stuck together like glue-" 

_Bang. _I just got shot by one of Gaara's clay covered invention of a gun, I don't mean a REAL gun, kinda like a cool toy invention gun.

"It's fine if you voice out good memories and all... but don't stand there when no one's listening."

"Gaara!" I ran up to hug him, but he stopped me by putting his hand in front of him which caused my face to be smushed in his hand and her not being able to glomp him.

"Look. The school's not shutting down because of the school board."

"R-really?"

"Yes. We just simply have no money."

I sighed. "Well if you want to go against this, your on you own." Gaara said while walking out of the room. "But!" "See you, I have to go..."

I sighed again and slumped down to the floor. "We got news!" Yukai shouted and slid into the room Hinata was currently residing in.

"News?" "Yeah! A guy came here in a shiny limo, he's in the staff room right now, probably talking about the shutting down of the school."

"Well, what are you guys waiting for, let's go and see for our selves!" I surely was happy and hyper when I was determined.

ooo

Yukai and I were looking through the window of the staff room while kneeling on their friends' shoulders. _'Huh? What's Gaara doing in there? I wonder if the school is really closing...'_

"Gomen!" We both heard and then all the four of us came tumbling down.

"Itai..." I said before opening her eyes to Gaara's messenger tortoise with my name on the letter in it's mouth. "Huh?" Then I took the letter and opened it.

After I scanned the letter, I immediately ran to find Gaara. First I checked in the labs where Gaara usually was, and then I ran outside with her letter in her hand.

"Gaara!" I ran to Gaara with tears streaming down her face.

"Hinata."

"Gaara!" I then raised her fist and then pulled it back. "You... y-you moron!" But I never got to hit Gaara since he pulled out an over sized fly swatter and Hinata went flying.

Ouch. I landed face first into the ground and Gaara turned to face the limo. "I can't talk much now. So speak up quickly."

"Y-your letter. It said you were leaving to another school that was really far away..." I got up.

"Yeah, so?"

"Why didn't you tell me earlier! Why did you tell me such important matters so late?!"

"Because. If I did, I would have to deal with a huge crying emotional wreck ahead of time. And then you would be annoying me and crying and making a big deal about it." Gaara emotionlessly said.

"Why be so emotionless about it?! Why didn't you say anything?!" I burst into tears. My poor heart couldn't take it.

Gaara picked up the turtle and stepped towards me. "You shouldn't be crying about something so minor. I won't be gone forever. I'll be coming back for summer and winter vacations. And it's not like I won't write to you."

I looked up while Gaara was softly patting her head and holding out the turtle to her. "...Gaara..."

"It's time to leave Sabaku-san."

"Farewell." Gaara said walking away to the car.

"Bye..." I said even though I was trying to choke back the tears. '_Gaara..._' I thought while watching the car drive away. '_My face won't be gone for long hopefully... But even if we're far away from each other, we're still friends..._' I clutched the turtle.

_Fall_

'_...Still friends...'_

_Winter_

'_...Still friends..._'

_Spring, Summer_

'_Still friends!_'

I thought that Gaara completely frogot about me but then I saw a postcard come in the mailand then a ran over to Neji to read it with him. "Wow, it's the first letter in nine months... Gaara must really hate writing such boring things." Neji said and sipped his tea. "But I've been writing to him every day..."

I sighed and walked to the top of a hill into a tree's shade and read the letter over again.

_Dear Hinata,_

_It's really hot down here and I've been given tons of work, so I can't come back now._

_And since I'm done building my own air conditioning unit, I'm really comfortable._

_But I have sent you a picture of what if looks like on my balcony on the back._

_Send watermelons, I'm dying up here._

"Gaara! You careless boy!" Hinata screamed in frustration.

ooo

A/N: Okay, goin to sleep soon, can't talk much, this is pretty much make-up for my lateness, ENJOY!!! And good night.


End file.
